


Watching

by dreamiflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-04
Updated: 2003-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander sees more than people realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this beta-ed because I actually wanted to get it in on time for once. Written in something like twenty minutes for the POV challenge at contrelamontre.
> 
> I am noticing a theme with my old Buffy titles and their general lack of creativity. This is distressing.

Ok, so I'm not always the most observant of people. All wrapped up in himself and his tools, Xander is, and maybe that's fair. Not completely, though. I pay attention. Dawn saw that, sees that, whatever. I watch them, all the special ones, and I try to help. But mostly, I just record everything.

Take Kennedy. I saw the way she looked at Willow, the little flirts she tried to slip in whenever she could. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she made a play for Willow. I think Willow knew it too, but Willow... she misses Tara. I could hear her sometimes, when she first got back, crying at night. I wanted to go in and hold her like before, but... the timing was never right. And now we don't have time.

Kennedy. I was talking about Kennedy. I don't think I like her much. Too arrogant, too involved in the whole 'I'm-going-to-be-a-Slayer-so-I'm-special' thing. Not that she isn't, not that any of them aren't, it's just... Kennedy bugs me. Kennedy with Willow bugs me. She doesn't deserve Willow. Kennedy doesn't understand. She thinks magic is a game, thinks Willow is a witch like in a story. And tonight, seeing her face, it finally hit. I think Kennedy is going to have some troubles adjusting to Willow as strong-power-Woman, not just babbling red-hair girl.

I can't help being happy about that.

Willow seems alright with that, though. Kind of sad, but then, she'd tried to tell Kennedy, and Kennedy never listened. Willow definitely wouldn't have gone ballistic if Kennedy had been the one shot. I guess that's kind of reassuring.

I gave Willow a hug today, and she looked at me, kind of surprised. I didn't want to say, 'That's for coming to your senses,' so I just shrugged and smiled.

Maybe Giles has something on this Watching business after all.


End file.
